Bitter Sweet Symphony
by JustGrace13
Summary: Drabble collection inspired by different songs. Mostly IchigoxRukia. Newest: "C'mon, Ichigo! There are puddles to jump in!" A young Yuzu smiled up at her older brother.
1. Wait, Father Christmas, Daddy's Eyes

I listen to my ipod almost constantly and this is the result. KitElizaKing suggested that I make the chapters longer and so this is dedicated to her and Poisonfish :) Future drabbles will also sometimes be longer. I hope you enjoy!_  
><em>

_-_**Wait- Sarah McLachlan **(IchigoxRukia)**  
><strong>

"Ichigo… Thank you," Rukia mumbled to the boy slumped over asleep beside her. She smiled, letting her hand rest on his arm.

She had been in this bed for… 3 days? She had lost count.

The clinic was nice. Ichigo's dad had treated her very well and she was healing fast. She just wished Ichigo hadn't insisted on staying with her. It hadn't been his fault.

A small tear escaped her eye. _I can't love you back, you fool. _

**-Father Christmas- Harry Gregson-Williams (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, And The Wardrobe Soundtrack) **(HitsugayaxKarin)**  
><strong>

"You know… I don't really believe in Santa Clause anymore. And anyway, isn't he supposed to be tall?" Karin gave the "Santa" in front of her a skeptical look.

Hitsugaya frowned. This wasn't working out how he had planned. He scratched the back of his head and 'ho ho ho-ed' awkwardly, looking around. Then, he saw it.

He pulled Karin towards the hallway, stopping under the doorway. He pressed his lips against her in a deep kiss, breaking away quickly.

"Merry Christmas, little girl!" He called out in a jolly voice. Karin looked up to see a sprig of mistletoe hanging above her head and when she looked for the Santa impostor, he was gone.

**-Daddy's Eyes- The Killers **(IchigoxRukia)**_  
><em>**

"I assume we have an understanding now?"

Ichigo squirmed under Byakuya's intense gaze. Rukia's eyes had that same fierceness, Ichigo noticed. _So that's where she learned it._

"Not a chance." Ichigo paused, trying to gather some more courage. "I'm not going to let you control Rukia anymore. I love her too. You're just going to have to accept that."

**AN: **Feel free to request songs or pairings and I'll see what I can do. :) Please leave a review! If nobody shows interest, I'll take this down and focus on getting other things up_. _So if you are enjoying this, review and let me know!_  
><em>


	2. Inside, Elephant Love Medley

Well, I couldn't sleep last night so I wrote these ^-^ Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review!**  
><strong>

**-Inside- Anna **(OrihimexRukia)

"Orihime?" The orange haired girl turned around, startled. "I didn't know you played piano. It's beautiful." Orihime blushed, avoiding the other girl's eyes.

"Thank you. I'm really not that good; I just play this song a lot." She shrugged, her blush deepening as the girl sat down on the small piano bench beside her. "What are you doing here, Rukia? I thought you had a date with Ichigo."

Rukia smiled, a far off look in her eyes. "I told him I couldn't make it today. I really do like that song you were playing. Play it again?"

"A-all right…" Orihime stuttered, sitting up straighter. _After all, I did write it for you._

**-Elephant Love Medley- Ewan McGregor, Jamie Allen, and Nicole Kidman (Moulin Rouge Soundtrack) **(IchigoxRukia)

"You don't know what you want, Ichigo. I can assure you though, it's not me." Rukia turned away, about to take a step, when she found a pair of strong arms around her and an intoxicating scent filling her nose.

"You think you're so mature, don't you?" Rukia winced at the sharpness in his voice. "You think you're protecting everyone, but you're not. It just hurts, Rukia."


	3. Everything I Said,HaveRain,Handlebars

I apologize for the lack of IchiRuki in this chapter. I hope everyone likes it anyway ^-^**  
><strong>

**- Everything I Said- The Cranberries**

The front door of the restaurant swung open as a couple entered, laughing loudly, and catching Orihime's attention. Realizing who the cause of the disturbance was, she ducked her head, hoping the top of the restaurant booth would be tall enough to hide her.

She didn't want Ichigo to see her, especially not like this. _Especially not while he was with Rukia. _

She waited until they had been seated and then stood up cautiously. Brushing stray tears away, she left some money on the table and exited out the back door.

**-Have You Ever Seen the Rain- Creedence Clearwater Revival**

"C'mon, Ichigo! There are puddles to jump in!" A young Yuzu smiled up at her older brother, tugging on his arm. He laughed, allowing himself to be pulled out the door and on to the misty street.

He watched, content, as his little sister jumped from puddle to puddle, giggling happily. Ichigo did generally hate the rain but now that it was over, he found it wasn't really all bad.

**-Handlebars- Flobots**

"Don't worry about it!" Ikkaku smiled, trying to reassure his feminine friend. "Somebody's gotta raise some hell! Might as well be me!" He put an arm around Yumichika's shoulder, pulling him close.

"Please be safe. I really don't feel like cleaning you up again after you get all bloody and disgusting." His words had a bitter tone but Ikkaku understood perfectly.

**AN:** This will be the last chapter. I've lost my muse and I don't enjoy the thought of trying to force new chapters. "Rhythm of Love" will be taken out and made into a separate oneshot after a bit more revision. I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
